Bond Brothers
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: Summary: The impossible is happening: Fanboy and Chum Chum are being separated! But the boys are more persistent than ever to remain side-by-side, and will go to extreme measures to maintain their bond. Rated T for character death.


**Together Forever**

**Summary: The impossible is happening: Fanboy and Chum Chum are being separated! But the boys are more persistent than ever to remain side-by-side, and will go to extreme measures to maintain their bond.**

**Words: 2,353**

**Rated T for character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters no matter how many times I put them on my Christmas wish list. Darn you Santa Claus! Teehee, I love inside jokes. Also, I'm sorry if the characters appear to be out if character. My TV busted so I haven't had my daily dose of Fanboy and Chum Chum in awhile.**

**...**

It all started with a phone call. It may sound exceptionally harmless, but this certain phone call was a particular one. A phone call that would pretty much change the lives of two young boys forever. The caller was off-screen, never heard of from the citizens of Galaxy Hills, and had almost nothing to do something the boys. At least, the person had never been with them. But that was going to change.

The phone rang loudly at nine at night while the boys were playing battleship. Chum Chum snapped out of his intense concentration of the gameplay before him and glanced towards the kitchen where the phone was kept. With a sigh, he reluctantly broke away from his beloved game. "I'll get it. Don't look at my ships while I'm gone!"

Fanboy nodded and smiled. "Sure thing buddy!" He called out while his friend disappeared into the kitchen. Almost instantly though, he snuck a peak at his friend's portion of the board. "Sure thing."

Chum Chum picked up the phone and casually asked, "Hello? Who is this?"

"_Edmund_," a woman's voice questioned, "_is that you? It's your mother, Delores."_

A pang of excitement mixed with intense disappointment churned within his stomach. "O-Oh! Hi mommy! Can you hold on a sec-?" Chum Chum's usually cheerful tone changed drastically within a few moments of conversation. "Fanboy!" He whispered, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "I-It's my mother! I haven't talked to her in a while!"

His very best friend in the whole entire world was now overlooking strategy plans for their game whilst sitting in the living room couch. "Oh really?" Fanboy smiled sadly. "I wish my mother was as social as yours."

"_Edmund? Edmund? I need to talk to you, and it's very important that I should tell you now so you can be prepared."_

Chum Chum raised an eyebrow in confusion and pressed the speaker button so Fanboy was able to hear everything. It was like that between the two of them: there were no secrets.

"Prepared?" Chum Chum asked, and Fanboy gave him a looks of confusion, scooting closer to the phone so he could hear better. "Prepared for what?"

The mother on the other end of the phone paused for a few moments, and sighed, as if the news needed a dramatic silence before she spilled the beans.

"Mommy? Mommy! What is it?" Chum Chum's voice began to rise in slight worry as an uncomfortable pang of distress filled his stomach.

"_Sweetie, I know this is going to sound very...sudden, but, you're coming back home with me. Your dad and I are coming over tomorrow at nine o' clock to pick you up, so please have your things ready by then, okay?"_

Both boys froze in shock and met each other's eyes, now filled with terror. Chum Chum opened his mouth and closed it several times, unable to talk. His breath had seemed to hitch. They were being separated from each other? B-But why?

"_Edmund, did you hear me? We're picking you up tomorrow, understand_?

"M-M-M-Mom? W-Why?" Chum Chum managed to choke out, beginning to feel physically ill. Fanboy didn't look too great himself, the color had drained from his cheeks which were clutched in his trembling, violet gloved hands.

"_It's due to some guardian complications, and long story short, the county thinks that you are a ward if the state and we need to look after you at our house. I send you my regrets, Edmund, and to your friend as well. What was his name?"_

Chum Chum was too shocked to speak. It was literally his worst nightmare was coming true. He was going to be taken away from his older brother. Well, Fanboy wasn't technically his biological sibling, but they had a bond that was stronger than the closest of twins would have. With trembling fingers, Chum Chum picked up the phone from the floor and spoke into it. "M-Mommy...I-I can't...I don't want to go back with you!"

Again, the voice was silent for a moment before answering. But this time, when it spoke, it was cold and demanding. "_Edmund, you're coming with us tomorrow, and that's final. Got it?"_

This time it was Fanboy who grabbed the phone and spoke into it. He had been listening to the conversation the entire time. The whole time he had been growing more panicked and angry at the fact that this person was going to take his little buddy away from him. "Hello?" He snapped. "He's not going back with you!"

There was a very uncomfortable and tensed silence. Chum Chum marveled at his friend's bravery through wide chocolate eyes. "_What did you just say? Who is this? Is this Lance_?"

"It's Fanboy!" He whispered through gritted teeth, embarrassed at the sound of his real name being spoken aloud. "And l-listen! Chum Chum's my best friend in the whole entire universe; you can't take him away! He's my only family, so you couldn't possibly! He's always been there for me, so you can't, you can't, you can't!" His voice begin to sound breathless, and anxiety-ridden.

"_This is not up for discussion, young man," _the mother said. "_Edmund is my son, I am his mother, and so I am his legal guardian, not you."_

"What?!" Fanboy gasped. "But you never took care of him before!" He began to sweat and his grip on the phone tightened. Chum Chum hugged his legs and whimpered. "What made you change your mind so quickly? All of a sudden?"

"_Listen kid, I'm coming over there with my husband whether you like it or not,_" she sounded so exasperated, as if Fanboy were nothing more than a pesky fly to her ears, "_so say your goodbyes while you can._"

"What?! No!" Fanboy cried, gripping the phone with both hands tightly, the plastic threatening to break. Then, the other end clicked and the dial toned. He stared at the phone in his hand in complete utter silence, the only sound emitting in atmosphere was Chum Chum's whimpering. "Please don't let her take me away. I want to stay with you! I want to stay with you! If she somehow manages to take me away, I don't know when I'll be able to see you again!"

"What? N-No! They can't separate us! They can't!" Fanboy cried, wrapping his lanky arms around his best friend, holding him to his chest as his heart beat rapidly. Chum Chum clung to the older boy in great panic and a need for protection.

"My guardians will be here tomorrow; what do we do?" Chum Chum whispered, feeling the boy squeeze him tighter. "I don't want to leave you alone!" They cried even harder as the true gravity of the situation settled in.

"We have to do something!" Fanboy yelled, collapsing to the side with his little buddy still in his arms. "I couldn't go on without you, Chum Chum! And not only that! If we get separated, the fate of our universe will be at stake! Remember, SPACE TIME CONTINUUM!" He was literally yelling now, increasing his own anxiety and fear, along with the younger boy's. But something he said...it made Chum Chum think.

"I couldn't live without you either, Fanboy," the nine-year old confessed, tears dripping down his round face. "I can't even imagine the thought of living without you; it's just...it's unimaginable." Fanboy managed a small smile after he wiped away his tears.

"Thank you..." They sat in silence for a while, just holding each other, expressing their love for each other the best way they could.

"But I mean it Fanboy. I literally can't imagine living without you. I don't think... I don't even think I could. I don't think I can!" Chum Chum admitted to the older male. "I know that probably sounds over-the-top or goofy, but it's true, believe me it is."

Fanboy tilted his head to the side. "I-I'm flattered. I really do feel the same way as well." It was another long awkward but rather inventive silence. At a time like this, a person could be distracted by their practical other self, but sometimes that's not the case. In this case, Chum Chum's thoughts were racing a million miles a minute. Ideas pouring forth, swirling around his brain like ice cream in a blender or something like that. Finally, one particular plan made itself clear among all the others. It was violent. Lethal actually. But it made sense to him, it actually was a pretty good plan. Again, to him it was.

"Fanboy, I have an idea," Chum Chum whispered. "I think I can get myself out of being separated from you."

Fanboy nearly jumped with excitement and he sat up quickly, shaking his friend by the shoulders. "You have a plan? Do tell me of this plan! Go on buddy, what's the plan?"

Chum Chum swallowed hard. "It may sound really crazy but I think it's for the best, and I just want to let you know... that no matter what we've been through or whatever fight we had in the past, I just want stay with you forever. That's the way I wanted since we first met."

How had this happened so quickly and without any warning? They had just been happily playing and then this stupid phone call had to ruin everything! "I don't want to live without you!" He went on, "and I think there actually is a way to stay together forever."

Fanboy removed one of his hands from Chum Chum shoulders, quickly wiping his eyes. "R-Really? Are you saying we should run away? I don't want to spoil your plan or anything, but I don't think we could last long out there. I'm only eleven, and you're only ten. Doesn't that say much?"

"But that's not my plan! Think about it: where's a place where we can literally be together forever?" Chum Chum asked.

Fanboy's face began to light up (pun very much intended) as Chum Chum's idea dawned on him. "Do you mean...? Heaven?" Then his face drooped. "B-But to get to Heaven, we would have to...to..." He trailed off, staring into his best friend's eyes.

"I would do it," Chum Chum said, oddly determined as he got to his feet. Fanboy grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The older boy cried out. "Chum Chum, you can't kill yourself!" The younger one glared down at his best friend and tugged his wrist away.

"I would die without you anyway," he mumbled, wiping away his angry tears. "I know that you don't want to die, but I do."

"Chum Chum..." Fanboy said softly, a small smile lighting up his masked face. "Y-You didn't let me finish. "You can't kill yourself...unless I'm right there with you." Before you throw up your computer or phone in exasperation at Fanboy's words, remember this: they are two very naive boys with the strongest bond two best friends could have. So to them, perhaps the idea wasn't too crazy.

...

After not-so-careful planning, the boys stood atop the roof of the Fanlair, overlooking the dark streets below them. They were hand in hand, prepared to end their short lives in order to remain side by side as they were now. Fanboy sucked in his breath as he peered over the edge and examined the ground far below. He gulped and felt Chum Chum give his hand a reassuring squeeze, but the older male could tell that his best friend was just as nervous, and probably even more. The thought that neither boy would ever see his friends or anything else in the worked again entered Fanboy's mind and he shivered in the cold night air.

"Chum Chum, are you ready? Chum Chum?" When he didn't receive an answer, he looked down and gave him a look of pity as his best friend cried, sniffed, and whimpered. Bending down, he gave his best friend a tight squeeze of affection, burying his masked face in his fragile shoulder.

"I-I'm okay!" Chum Chum gasped and gurgled, nearly choking on his tears. "I'm r-r-ready now. They'll n-never take m-me away."

"Never," Fanboy promised, not letting go of friend or moving his face away from the shoulder as they neared the edge. He felt Chum Chum's chubby arms clench his waist tighter. "I-I'm a little scared though."

This time, it was Fanboy who assured him. "Don't worry lil' buddy. I'll never let you go..." They inched closer and closer to the edge until they began to tilt. Their hearts beat quicker and quicker as near death was literally below them. "I love you, Chum Chum."

"I love you too!" Chum Chum whispered right before they fell off the edge of the roof. It only lasted for a few seconds. They were at free fall, and then it ended, lives cut far too short.

How had this happened? It all started with a phone call. It sounds exceptionally harmless, but that certain phone call was particular. A phone call that pretty much changed, nay, removed the lives of two young boys forever.

They were found the next morning by Kyle actually, who gagged and almost fainted at the sight of the bloody mess of human remains, but even after impact, they were still hand in hand.

The End


End file.
